Battle Of The Bands
by AkiGirl22
Summary: It's band against band, and the Bleeding Hearts are trying everything to beat New Beats. And soon enough, things get intense. Will Bleeding Hearts be Number One?
1. The Prologue

**Prologue**

The Band Members grew fond of her.

April was always there to support her.

Riley loved to be around her.

Abby would always give her advice.

Fernando liked it when she sang.

Vada would always play the guitar with her.

Adrian also loved to be around her.

Ace always had his eyes on her.

Jake also liked it when she sang.

Jenna would always be there for her.

Rosalyn would always support her.

Chad also had his eyes on her.

Everyone was there for her when she needed them.

But, soon enough there are many bands they have to go against, including New Beats the most popular band (Serious-ley!).

Then, when she finds out that Ace and Chad are in New Beats, things seem to get intense (You have got to be kidding me!).

Who will win Battle of The Bands Part 1?

Will things go back to the way they were before?

It is all up to Ana to solve this problem (Or is it a mystery?).

* * *

><p>Ana: Great! Another Situation!<p>

Me: Ana!

Ana: How many do I have to solve? Hmm…

Me: Several!

Ana: UGH!

Me: Don't UGH me!

Ana: I…just…did.

Me: Do you want to know something that happens in the story?

Ana: Huh?

Me: Ace and Chad kiss you!

Ana: You have got to be joking!

Me: What is your problem today?

Ana: You…are my problem.

Me: *scoffs*

Ana: *scoffs back*

Me: You are so…

Ana: So what?

Me: …

Ana: Hmm…

Me: I don't know!

Ana: I thought so.

Me: What!

Ana: *sarcastic* Get a life.

Me: I have a life for your information.

Ana: Yeah…right.

Me: Excuse me?

Ana: Oh nothing.

Me: You…you…you…UGH! *walks off*

Ana: Whatever! *Disappears in the shadows*

April: That… was…weird?

Hannah: I know right!

Gardenia: Okay…did that really just happen?

Cassandra: I believe so…

April: Now I'm confused?

Jake: Ana is so amazing.

Chad: I'm in love with Ana!

April: *screams bloody murder and faints*

Hannah: Chad!

Gardenia: You need to leave now!

Cassandra: *sympathetic* Poor April.

Jake: Read and Review!

*Hannah, Gardenia and Cassandra stare at Jake*

Jake: What!

*Hannah, Gardenia and Cassandra walk away*

Jake: What did I say!

**PrincessSailorSaturnStar: Don't forget to vote on my poll, it's on my profile page!**


	2. Practice and Chad?

**Ana's Pov**

**Friday Night at Rosalyn's House**

"Ana!" I heard Jenna and Rosalyn yell.

"Don't tell me." I said angrily.

"It's not your fault." Jenna said.

"I just…can't believe it." I said.

"Are you mad at Jake?" Rosalyn asked.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"You can't do this to him, Ana." Jenna said.

"I hate New Beats." I scoffed.

"We are all curious about it, just like you are." Rosalyn said.

"But, still, they _have _to go _down_." I said angrily.

"This isn't like you Ana." Jenna said.

"If Jake is also part of New Beats…" Rosalyn trailed off.

"He has to make a choice; he can't be part of both bands." I said.

"Well, first of all, Ana, calm down." Jenna said.

"And, second of all, think of an idea." Rosalyn said.

"You know, you're not helping right now." Jenna said.

"No, wait, I think I have an idea…" I trailed off.

"Uh-Oh, this is not going to end well." Jenna said.

"For the first time, I agree." Rosalyn said.

"Jake is so going to get it." I said angrily.

"What are you thinking?" Jenna asked.

"Chad and Jake share the same room, and I don't care if he even watched." I said.

"Don't even try it, Ana." Rosalyn said.

"She has already thought it over." Jenna sighed.

"I need to get all my anger out, and it is going to have to been done this way." I said.

"Are you sure you won't change your mind?" Rosalyn asked.

"My mind has already made a decision." I sighed.

"Hey, at least she's calm, that's all that counts." Jenna said.

"Your right, she can go with her little plan." Rosalyn said.

"I'm glad you guys agree for once." I said, sarcastically.

"There's the Ana we know!" Jenna and Rosalyn yelled.

"You guys don't have to be so loud." I said.

"I guess we just got carried away." Rosalyn said.

"So, I searched online about this _popular_ new band." Jenna said.

"Did you find anything, Jen?" I asked.

"Tell us you did." Rosalyn said.

"Sorry, I couldn't find any information." Jenna said.

"Did you find anything, Rose?" I asked.

"Sorry, I didn't find anything either." Rosalyn said.

"What about you, Anne?" Jenna asked.

"I couldn't find anything either." I sighed.

"Man, I wished we could find _something_ about New Beats." Rosalyn said.

"Ana has a plan." Jenna said.

"I know but, we need a plan." Rosalyn said.

"Then, you guys need to think of one." I said.

"But, that's too hard." Jenna complained.

"Well, then I will think of one, and let you in on it." Rosalyn said.

"That works, I don't have to do that much thinking." Jenna said.

"Jenna!" Rosalyn and I yelled.

"What?" Jenna questioned.

Rosalyn and I broke out in laughter, and Jenna just stared at us.

"Rosalyn!" Jenna yelled, because she wouldn't stop laughing.

"Sorry but, that was funny." Rosalyn said.

"Come on, Jen, knock some sense into you." I said.

"I'm laughing with you." Jenna said, sarcastically.

"Jen, you are so full of yourself." Rosalyn said.

"I guess I'll agree with you, Rose." Jenna said.

"Anne is out." I said.

Jenna and Rosalyn stared at me.

"Goodnight?" I questioned.

"Oh." Jenna and Rosalyn both said.

"Well, duh, what else could it be?" I asked.

Once our heads hit the pillow, we were fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday Morning: Sector JH Treehouse<strong>

"Come on, April, it's only D flat!" Rosalyn yelled.

"I'm trying here, Rose!" April yelled back.

"You got it, right?" Jake asked.

"Alright, give me a song." April said.

I looked in April's direction.

"Stronger." I said.

Everyone looked at me and then we began the song.

**Ana: **_Ooh, hey, yeah_

_Hush, just stop_

_There's nothing you can do or say, baby_

_I've had enough_

_I'm not your property_

_As from today, baby_

_You might think that_

_I won't make it on my own_

_But now I'm_

_Stronger than yesterday_

_Now it's nothing but my way_

_My lonliness ain't killing me no more_

_I'm stronger_

_That I ever thought I could be, baby_

_I used to go with the flow_

_Didn't really care 'bout me_

_You might think that I can't take it, but you're wrong_

_Cause now I'm_

_Stronger than yesterday_

_Now it's nothing but my way_

_My lonliness ain't killing me no more_

_I'm stronger_

_Come on, now_

_Oh, yeah_

_Here I go, on my own_

_I don't need nobody, better off alone_

_Here I go, on my own now_

_I don't need nobody, not anybody_

_Here I go, alright, here I go_

_Stronger than yesterday_

_It's nothing but my way_

_My loneliness ain't killing me no more_

_I am stronger than yesterday_

_Now it's nothing but my way_

_My loneliness ain't killing me no more_

_Now I am stronger than yesterday_

_Now it's nothing but my way_

_My loneliness ain't killing me no more_

_I'm stronger_

I smiled.

"Ana?" April questioned.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Is that how you feel around Ace and Chad?" April asked.

"I can tell their always watching me, April." I said.

"Do you want me to talk to them?" Jake asked.

"Try to get it into their heads." I said.

"Don't worry, Ana." Abby said.

"Who's up for another song?" Adrian asked.

Everyone just stared at him.

"I meant, who's ready for lunch?" Adrian asked.

"Yeah, let's take a break." Jenna said.

"Alright, Jen." Rosalyn said.

"Come on, Vada!" April yelled while dragging her along.

"But, April…" Vada protested.

Everyone had already left the Treehouse except, Adrian, Fernando, Riley, and me.

"Nice save, Adrian." Fernando said.

"I know." Adrian sighed.

"Come on, Ana, I'll escort you." Riley said.

"Alright, fine." I said.

Riley and I left the Treehouse and not too far behind us were Adrian and Fernando.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday Afternoon: Sector AA Treehouse<strong>

"Alright, who's first to do a duet?" Mike asked.

"I think Ana and Riley should do a duet because of the way they kept looking at each other during lunch." Jake said.

Riley and I tried to keep a straight face but, I could tell April knew it differently.

"What song should you two sing?" April asked.

Riley and I looked at each other for a moment.

"Promiscuous." Riley said.

Everyone took their places and began the song.

**Ana: **_Am I throwing you off?_

**Riley: **_Nope_

**Ana: **_Didn't think so_

**Riley:** _How you doin' young lady_

_That feelin' that you given' really drives me crazy_

_You don't have to play about the joke_

_I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke_

**Ana: **_You're looking for a girl that'll treat you right_

_You lookin' for her in the day time with the light_

**Riley: **_You might be the type if I play my cards right_

_I'll find out by the end of the night_

**Ana: **_You expect me just to let you hit it_

_But will you still respect me if you get it_

**Riley:**_ All I can do is try, gimme one chance_

_What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand_

_I be the first to admit it, cause I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent_

**Ana: **_You wanna get in my world, get lost in it_

_Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute_

**Riley:**_ Promiscuous girl_

_Wherever you are_

_I'm all alone_

_And it's you that I want_

**Ana: **_Promiscuous boy_

_You already know_

_That I'm all yours_

_What you waiting for?_

**Riley: **_Promiscuous girl_

_You're teasing me_

_You know what I want_

_And I got what you need_

**Ana: **_Promiscuous boy_

_Let's get to the point_

_Cause we're on a roll_

_Are you ready?_

_Roses are red_

_Some diamonds are blue_

_Chivalry is dead_

_But you're still kinda cute_

**Riley: **_Hey! I can't keep my mind off you_

_Where you at, do you mind if I come through_

**Ana: **_I'm out of this world come with me to my planet_

_Get you on my level do you think that you can handle it?_

**Riley:**_ They call me Thomas_

_Last name Crown_

_Recognize game_

_I'm a lay mine's down_

**Ana: **_I'm a big girl I can handle myself_

_But if I get lonely I'ma need your help_

_Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health_

**Riley:**_ I want you on my team_

**Ana: **_So does everybody else_

**Riley: **_Baby, we can keep it on the low_

_Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know_

_If you with it girl I know a place we can go_

**Ana: **_What kind of girl do you take me for?_

**Riley: **_Promiscuous girl_

_Wherever you are_

_I'm all alone_

_And it's you that I want_

**Ana: **_Promiscuous boy_

_You already know_

_That I'm all yours_

_What you waiting for?_

**Riley: **_Promiscuous girl_

_You're teasing me_

_You know what I want_

_And I got what you need_

**Ana: **_Promiscuous boy_

_Let's get to the point_

_Cause we're on a roll_

_Are you ready?_

**Riley: **_Don't be mad, don't get mean_

**Ana: **_Don't get mad, don't be mean_

**Riley: **_Hey! Don't be mad, don't get mean_

**Ana: **_Don't get mad, don't be mean_

**Riley: **_Wait, I don't mean no harm_

_I can see you with my T- shirt on_

**Ana: **_I can see you with nothing on_

_Felling on me before you bring that on_

**Riley: **_Bring that on_

**Ana:**_ You know what I mean_

**Riley: **_Girl, I'm a freak you shouldn't say those things_

**Ana: **_I'm only trying to get inside your brain_

_To see if you can work me the way you say_

**Riley: **_It's okay, it's alright_

_I got something that you gon' like_

**Ana: **_Hey, is that the truth or are you talking trash_

_Is your game M.V.P. like Steve Nash?_

**Riley: **_Promiscuous girl_

_Wherever you are_

_I'm all alone_

_And it's you that I want_

**Ana: **_Promiscuous boy_

_I'm calling your name_

_But you're driving me crazy the way you making me wait_

**Riley: **_Promiscuous girl_

_You're teasing me_

_You know what I want_

_And I got what you need_

**Ana: **_Promiscuous boy_

_We're one in the same_

_So we don't gotta play games no more_

Riley and I looked at each other for a moment.

"Well, I would love to start singing Promiscuous from now on." I said, smiling.

I looked over at April, and then Jake, I could tell they knew it was a blush and not a smile.

"Alright, guys will have practice again tonight." Adrian announced.

"Where will we have our practice tonight?" Vada asked.

"We'll have it at Sector M Treehouse." April said, excitedly.

"You guys are definitely going to beat New Beats." Mike said.

"How would you know that?" Fernando asked.

"Because, the way you guys sing, I can tell you're trying to send a message." Mike said.

Everyone thought for a moment but, before anyone could say anything, Mike had already left.

"Strange, I wonder what message we're trying to send." I said.

"It's hard to tell but, we'll figure it out sooner or later." Vada said.

"Thanks! That helped." April said, sarcastically.

"Well, I think it's time that we all take a break." Adrian said.

Everyone left the Treehouse and we all went in different directions.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday Evening: Dickson House<strong>

"Mom, Dad, we're home!" April yelled.

Jake, April, and I walked into the living.

We were shocked to see Ace and Chad having an argument with Justin and Mary.

Hannah, Gardenia, and Cassandra were too busy looking at magazines and making remarks about what they read or see.

"What are you guys arguing about?" I asked.

"Ana!" Mary and Justin yelled, while getting up and hugging me.

"Their arguing about who's going to win Battle of the Bands." Hannah said, rolling her eyes.

"How was practice?" Gardenia asked.

"Well, Ana sang Stronger and then turned around and sang Promiscuous with Riley." Jake answered.

"Ana has a crush." Cassandra sang.

"Do you have a crush?" Chad questioned.

"Mind your own business, Chad!" I scoffed.

"Maybe it's my business to know." Chad said, smirking.

"What kind of girl do you take me for?" I sang.

"Where are you guys practicing tonight?" Justin asked.

"At Sector M Treehouse." Jake answered.

"Ana, get in here!" Sarah yelled.

"I'm coming!" I yelled, while running to the dining room.

* * *

><p><strong>Still Saturday Evening: The Dining Room<strong>

Conner and Sarah sat at the heads of the table. Chad sat between Ace and Jake. Ana sat between Justin and Mary, Gardenia sat between Mary and Cassandra. April sat between Jake and Hannah.

"What would it take to hear you sing, Ana?" Sarah asked.

"Well, I have been writing songs lately." I said.

"We would love to hear Ana and April sing!" Conner said.

"It would have to be another day." April and I said at the same time.

"Is it the fact that New Beats is popular?" Hannah asked.

"Ana is a great singer, she would sing to me and Justin all the time." Mary said.

Everyone was quiet until I broke the silence.

"Singing and song writing came natural to me." I explained.

"Then, that explains why your great at playing instruments and getting all A's." Jake said.

"How about you play a song on the guitar?" Justin asked.

"Well, we have practice tonight." I protested.

"Come on, Ana, please!" Mary whined.

"Alright, I will Mary, just chill, okay." I said.

I took out my guitar and began.

**Ana: **_What day is it? And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

'_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all other people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping on my words_

_You've got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

'_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all other people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_There's something about you now_

_I can't quite figure it out_

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_Everything she does is right_

'_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all other people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_And me and all other people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all other people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_What day is it?_

_And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

I half smiled.

"What's wrong, dear?" Sarah asked.

"I was close to my mother but, I always argued with my dad. Justin was close our father but, always argued with our mother. Mary on the other hand, treated them equally." I explained.

Mary looked like she was about to have a breakdown, so she ran from the dining room, up the stairs and to her room.

"Will she be okay?" Justin questioned.

"She just needs to be alone for a while, just let her be." I said.

"OH MY ICELAND SUMMER WARDROBE!" April yelled.

"April?" Jake and I questioned.

"WE HAVE TWO MINUTES TO GET TO PRACTICE!" April yelled.

And with that, we grabbed what we needed and ran out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Still Saturday Evening: Sector M Treehouse<strong>

"Who wants to sing the second duet?" Adrian asked.

"I nominate Ana and April!" Jake yelled.

"Alright, name a song you two." Abby said.

April and I thought but, to Vada it seemed like forever.

"How hard can it be?" Vada yelled.

"Just give them one more minute." Abby said.

One minute later…

"Chemicals react." April said.

"Finally." Vada sighed

Everyone took their places and began the song.

**April: **_You make me feel out of my element_

_Like I'm walkin' on broken glass_

_Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion_

_And you're movin' too fast_

**Both: **_Were you right, was I wrong_

_Were you weak, was I strong, yeah_

_Both of us broken_

_Caught in a moment_

_We lived and we loved_

_And we hurt and we jumped, yeah_

_But the planets all aligned_

_When you looked into my eyes_

_And just like that_

_The chemicals react_

_The chemicals react_

**Ana: **_You make me feel out of my element_

_Like I'm drifting out to the sea_

_Like the tides pullin' me in deeper_

_Makin' it harder to breathe_

**Both: **_We cannot deny, how we feel inside_

_We cannot deny_

_Were you right, was I wrong_

_Were you weak, was I strong, yeah_

_Both of us broken_

_Caught in a moment_

_We lived and we loved_

_And we hurt and we jumped, yeah_

_But the planets all aligned_

_Whe__n you looked into my eyes_

_And just like that_

_The chemicals react_

_The chemicals react_

**Ana: **_Kaleidoscope of colors_

**April: **_Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning_

**Both: **_Shining down on both of us_

**April: **_Don't let us lose it_

**Ana: **_Don't let us lose it_

**Both: **_Were you right, was I wrong_

_Were you weak, was I strong, yeah_

_Both of us broken_

_Caught in a moment_

_We lived and we loved_

_And we hurt and we jumped, yeah_

_We lived_

_We loved_

_We hurt_

_We jumped_

_We're right_

_We're wrong_

_We're weak_

_We're strong_

_We lived to love_

_But the planets all aligned_

_When you looked into my eyes_

_And just like that_

_Watch the chemicals react_

_And just like that_

_The chemicals react_

_(The Chemicals react)_

"That was amazing!" Vada yelled.

"Weren't you the one complaining?" April said.

"That was before you two sang." Vada protested.

"So, tomorrow, are we practicing at all?" Adrian asked.

"It all just depends on what we'll be doing tomorrow." Abby said.

"I have to go somewhere with my parents." Fernando said.

"I have to spend the day with my grandma." Vada said.

"I have to go to my cousin's." Adrian said.

"Well, Rosalyn and I have things to do at Moonbase." Jenna said.

"Sorry but, Abby has to go to Arctic Training Base." Abby said.

"My dad's making me go to a family reunion." Riley said.

"Well, that just leaves April, Ana and me." Jake said.

"You guys can practice, since you all live in the same house." Abby said.

"Yeah, about that…" I trailed off.

"Ana?" April questioned.

"What, I have to help Patton train Cadets at Arctic Training Base." I explained.

"Then, there will be no practice tomorrow." Jake said.

"And if there is?" Vada questioned.

"We'll have it at Sector AA Treehouse." Jake answered.

"That should work." Adrian said.

"Then, it is planned." I said.

Everyone left the Treehouse and headed home.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night: Dickson House<strong>

I opened the door to Mary's room.

"Mary?" I questioned.

"Leave me alone." Mary said.

"I was just trying to explain some things that needed to be explained." I said.

"Like what?" Mary asked.

"Our parents." I said.

"But, you didn't explain their death." Mary said.

"That's because I will explain it sooner or later." I said.

"I just wished things were back to normal." Mary said, sadly.

"But, aren't you happy here?" I asked.

"Well, yeah, I suppose so." Mary said.

"Then, there's nothing to worry about." I said.

"Only New Beats." Mary said.

"We hardly need to even worry about them." I said, shaking my finger.

We both laughed at that.

"Will you sing me a song?" Mary asked.

"What song do you want me to sing?" I asked.

Mary thought for a moment.

"Surprise me." Mary said.

I took out my guitar and began the song

**Ana: **_Desperate for changing, starving for truth_

_I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you_

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held on to_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_Forgetting all I'm lacking, completely incomplete_

_I'll take your invitation; you take all of me now_

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held on to_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_I'm living for the only thing I know_

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

_And I don't know what I'm diving into _

_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

_There's nothing else to lose, there's nothing else to find_

_There's nothing in the world that can change my mind_

_There is nothing else_

_There is nothing else_

_There is nothing else_

_Desperate for changing, staving for truth_

_I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you_

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held on to_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_I'm living for the only thing I know_

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

_And I don't know what I'm diving into_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

_Just hanging by a moment_

_Just hanging by a moment_

_I'm hanging by a moment_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

Mary fell fast asleep, while smiling.

I left the room quietly and headed over to Justin's, in which he shared.

I knocked and Chad answered.

"Here to see me?" Chad questioned.

"Quite the opposite, now let me in." I demanded.

"Alright, then, you may enter, Ana." Chad said, as I walked in.

I leaned against the wall near Chad's bed.

"How's Mary doing?" Justin asked.

"I talked to here for a while and then, she wanted me to sing to her." I explained.

"What song did you sing to her?" Jake asked.

"Hanging by a moment." I answered.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Justin asked.

"I'm going up to Arctic Training Base with Michael." I answered.

"Who's Michael?" Chad asked.

"Sector AA's Second in Command." Justin answered.

"Then, who's leader of Sector AA?" Chad asked.

"Ana is leader of Sector AA." Justin answered.

Chad stared at me.

"Michael is only second in Command during the summer. April is second in Command when Michael isn't." Justin explained.

"Don't explain anything else to Chad!" I yelled.

"Why shouldn't we let him know?" Justin asked.

"Because you know perfectly well that Chad used to be Numbuh 274 but, he betrayed the KND and joined the Teen Ninjas." I explained.

Isn't there another side to the story?" Jake asked.

"That is the long side of story." I said.

Chad got up and leaned up against the wall next to me.

"Uh-oh, Ana move now." Jake warned.

But, I didn't move quickly enough.

Chad leaned in and almost met my lips until…

I slapped him hard.

"How dare you try to kiss me?" I said, in a serious tone.

I said goodnight to Jake and Justin and left the room quickly.

When I entered my room…

What happened to you?" Hannah asked.

"Chad, that's what happened." I said.

"What did he do?" April asked.

"He almost kissed me!" I yelled.

"Oh, no he didn't." April said.

"Oh, yes he did." I said.

"We'll just have to deal with him tomorrow." Hannah said.

April got up and walked to the door.

"April, wait until tomorrow." I said.

But, it was too late; she was halfway to the boy's room.

"Should we go after her?" I asked.

"Let's just find out what she does to Chad." Hannah said.

And about a few minutes later we heard a loud bang.

Later when April didn't come back, we were wondering what else she was doing.

Next thing you know, our question was answered…

'April, don't!' we heard Jake yell.

'He deserves it!' April yelled back.

'It's exactly what he needs for trying to kiss my sister!' Justin yelled.

Hannah and I grinned.

_**FYI: Justin shares a room with Chad and Jake. Mary shares a room with Cassandra and Gardenia. Ana shares a room with April and Hannah. Ace is staying in a guest room (He's only staying there for the weekend or until his parents get back from their vacation.)**_


	3. The Chat & Arctic Base

**Ana's POV**

**Sunday**

**Dickson House**

"Ana! Wake up, girl!" April yelled.

"What happened?" I said, quickly sitting up.

"Everyone's waiting for you." April said.

I got up quickly and put on skinny jeans, a nice red shirt, brown cowgirl boots, gold tiara, and my gold crescent moon and star pendant and bracelet. I turned to look at April.

She was wearing ripped daisy dukes, off the shoulder white top, a black fedora, and black converse.

"You like it?" April asked.

"I don't like it, I love it!" I said.

"Good, now let's go." April said, dragging me out of our room and down the stairs.

We entered the living room to see:

Conner and Sarah chatting

Ace and Chad also chatting

Jake, Justin and Mary arguing

Cassandra, Gardenia and Hannah looking at magazines

April and I stared at each other for a while, then an idea hit us.

I took out my guitar and began the song.

**April: **_She won't get off the phone_

**Ana: **_She won't leave me alone_

**April: **When I'm talking to that guy

**Ana: **_She can be a real nightmare_

**April: **_Get's me to do her hair_

**Ana: **_Then says it never turns out right_

**Both: **_But when I put on a face_

_She can tell_

_Cause she knows me so well_

_Closer than my closest friend_

_Someone who will be there till the end_

_My sister, sister_

_Deeper than the deepest sea_

_No-one loves you like your family_

_My sister, sister_

**April: **_She reads my diary_

**Ana: **_She borrows clothes from me_

**April: **_And I never get them back again_

**Ana: **_She locks the bathroom door_

**April: **_Says five minutes more_

**Ana: **_An hour later I'm still not in_

**April: **_And sometimes we fight_

**Ana: **_Every family does, oh yeah_

**April: **_But that can't change our love_

**Both: **_Closer than my closest friend_

_Someone who will be there till the end_

_My sister, sister_

_Deeper than the deepest sea_

_No-one loves you like your family_

_My sister, sister_

**April: **_To celebrate the good times_

**Ana: **_To help me through the hard times_

**April: **_To bring me down to Earth_

**Ana: **_Remind me what's important_

**April: **_Who comes first?_

**Ana: **_And who comes first?_

**April: **_Gotta tell you who I'm talkin' about_

**Ana: **_My sister, sister_

**April: **_Who comes first?_

**Ana: **_Ain't no doubt about it…who I'm talkin' about_

**April: **_My sister, sister_

**Ana: **_She watches out for me_

**Both: **_I know she'll always be_

_By my side_

_Closer than my closest friend_

_Someone who will be there till the end_

_My sister, sister_

_Deeper than the deepest sea_

_No-one loves you like your family_

_My sister, sister_

Everyone in the room turned to face April and I.

"That's how you two make an entrance?" Jake asked.

"That's how we roll." April said.

"So, what is going on?" I asked.

"We are going to have visitors coming later today." Sarah explained.

"Who's coming?" April asked.

"Ana should know the answer to that." Conner said.

"You have got to be kidding me." Mary said.

"What, whose coming?" April asked, doing hand signals.

"What!" I yelled.

"Will someone please answer my question?" April yelled.

"Kyle, our protective cousin." Justin answered.

"Who is he protective of?" Jake asked.

"He is very protective of Ana." Mary answered.

Ace and Chad stared at me.

I took a sip of water.

"Kyle has a girlfriend." Sarah said.

I did a spit take, "Excuse me?"

"Her name is Claire and she is coming to stay with us along with Kyle." Conner explained.

"CLAIRE!" I yelled.

"And Claire is…" April trailed off.

"She's been my worst enemy since I could remember, besides, when I met her she was way evil." I explained.

The doorbell then rang and in walked Michael.

"Sorry but, I have to be somewhere." I said, getting up.

"Where are you going?" April asked.

"The Arctic Training Base." I whispered, so only April, Justin and Mary could hear.

And with that, I grabbed my cell phone, which had a gold-green tint to it, with stars and left the house with Michael.

**Arctic Training Base**

I was trying to get to the Cafeteria when all of a sudden Patton stopped me in my tracks.

"You seemed really pissed during training, Numbuh 6A." Patton said, curiously.

"That's because I am." I said.

"Now, why is that?" Patton asked.

"Conner and Sarah Dickson told me that my cousin is coming to stay with us, with his girlfriend." I explained.

"And, what is wrong with that?" Patton asked.

"It's a girl that I got along with when I was younger. But, then we started to not get along and became enemies." I explained.

"Why did you guys become enemies?" Patton asked.

"Because when we were younger we'd fight all the time." I tried to explain.

"It must be hard to say no to her." Patton said.

"It's not that hard, until she gives you the look." I said.

"Try to just befriend her, and then maybe it won't be so bad." Patton said.

"Well, maybe, I'll have to see how things go." I said.

"Just try, and if it doesn't go as planned, all you have to do is think it over." Patton said.

"Why don't you tell Numbuh 86 how you feel?" I asked.

"Well, I, uh…got to go." Patton said, walking away quickly.

"You can't run away from her forever!" I yelled.

"I can try to!" Patton yelled back.

I skated in the direction of the cafeteria and when I entered it was chaos.

"Did a hurricane hit?" I asked no one in particular.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I just left a huge cliffhanger! <strong>_


	4. Artic Base, Chad and The Plan

**Ana's POV**

**Arctic Training Base**

It was chaos in the cafeteria of the Arcic Training Base, there was food on the floor, the tables were a mess, cadets were talking and just having fun.  
>As soon as I walked in Michael greeted me.<p>

"How was the talk with Patton?" Michael asked.

"He gave me some good advice but, when I brought up Fanny, he said he had something else to do." I answered.

"He likes her but, he won't say anything if you bring her up." Michael said.

"I figured that out already." I said.

"We better go, Numbuh 362 is about to give some important announcements." Michael said, and walked towards the main stage.

I followed Michael and waited for Numbuh 362.

"Welcome Cadets and I hope you all had a decent training session with some of the Sector Leaders. Some of you Cadets are ready to be commissioned to the kids Next Door but, the rest of you still need more training. What I have done is, those of you who are ready for the kids Next Door will finish your training with Numbuh 6A and Numbuh 6E.  
>The rest of you will be training with Numbuh 60 or other Sector Leaders." Numbuh 362 explained.<p>

Most of the Cadets looked Michael and I's way, others kept their eyes on Numbuh 362.

"Training will begin again in about a week or less, see you Cadets then. Cadets dismissed." Numbuh 362 said, and walked away.

I followed Numbuh 362.

"Numbuh 362, sir." I called.

"What is it, Numbuh 6A?" Numbuh 362 asked.

"What do you want Michael and I to train the Cadets?" I asked.

"How to fight adults and teens, all the things they need to know in order to survive the Kids Next Door." Numbuh 362 answered.

"That explains a lot, Numbuh 362." I said.

"Good Luck to you and Numbuh 6E." Numbuh 362 said, and walked away once again.

* * *

><p><strong>The Dickson House<strong>

"Guys, I'm home!" I yelled, walking in.

"Finally! It took you long enough." April said, excitedly.

"Well, I'm back." I said, happily.

Chad then walked into the room with a smirk and said "Hey, babe."

"Don't even think about it, Chandler Ezra Craig Max James Geir Dickson." I said, seriously.

"How do you know my full name?" Chad asked.

"I hear April say it many times." I answered.

I walked upstairs to the room I shared with April and Hannah while Chad was following me.

"So, I was wondering if you would like to come with me to Zakk's house later today." Chad said.

"Why do you want me to come?" I asked.

"Because, we're practicing for Battle of the Bands." Chad answered.

April had just walked in the room by then and mouthed "Say you'll go."

"I'll go." I said, smiling.

If you knew April then, you would know what she was planning.

"Meet me and Jake in Gardenia, Cassandra and Mary's room." April mouthed and left the room.

"I hope you don't mind me bringing Justin and Mary, right?" I asked.

"Sure, I don't mind." Chad said, starting to look at my pictures.

I just had to look away because, it hurt sometimes to look at the pictures and just memorize what happened.

Chad saw me look away and bite my bottom lip.

"You miss them, don't you?" Chad asked.

"Who you think I miss?" I asked, almost crying.

"Your old friends, you're younger brother Travis, you're Aunt and you're parents." Chad answered.

"I do miss them but, I won't be going back to Japan until next summer." I said.

As soon as as looked into Chad's eyes, I saw sadness, like he didn't want me to leave.

"Its not like I'm leaving any time soon, though." I said.

Chad smiled "I'll see you later Ana." and walked out the door.

"Ana!" I hear April yell.

I walked as fast as I could to Mary, Gardenia and Cassandra's room.

"What else did Chad say?" Jake asked.

"He told me I could bring my brothers and sister." I said.

"That's actually a good idea to bring them along." April said.

I was wondering what April was up to but, I could sort of tell by the look on her face.

"April here has come up with a way to figure out what our competition is." Jake explained.

"So, Justin and Mary coming with me, could help us out?" I asked.

"Yes, they would be very helpful figuring out the competition." Jake said.

"Have you ever heard New Beats?" I asked.

"No, we haven't." April said, sadly.

I thought for a second.

"Do we even have a plan?" I asked.

"Yes, we do." April said.

"Chad trusts you and none of us, that's why he asked you to come with him but, what he doesn't know is that you are going undercover." Jake said.

"So, bring Mary and Justin with you and be secretive with this." April said, grinning.

"You can trust me with the mission, Numbuh 7A and Numbuh 472." I whispered.

"Good Luck Numbuh 6A." April and Jake whispered.

Something tells me that I'm in for a huge surprise.


End file.
